Pasión Oculta
by Ikaros Tolstoi
Summary: Las reuniones secretas de Trunks y Marron en un departamento. Este one shot participa en el concurso "Escribimos una historia para contar" de la página de facebook "Trunks y Marron fanfics".


**Esta historia participa en el concurso "Escribimos una historia para contar" de la página de facebook "Trunks y Marron Fanfics"**

Pasión Oculta

No podía despegar su mirada fija en el techo de aquel departamento comprado hacía dos años atrás por el hombre que estaba dormido a su lado en la cama.

Un amargo sentimiento de culpa se apropiaba de ella cada vez que pasaba la noche en ese lugar maldito para su alma.

Apretó la mandíbula y tragó saliva, rememorando ese momento en que todo comenzó.

Tres años antes cuando vio, por primera vez, los pectorales y el cuerpo musculoso y bien formado del hijo híbrido del príncipe sayajin. Su corazón latió enloquecido ante el espectáculo que sus ojos presenciaban. Llevó su mano al pecho tratando de controlar las emociones agolpadas en su pecho.

Jamás lo había visto así. Todo fue porque él, como si de un humano se tratara, usaba un hacha para cortar la madera de una casa de campo a la cual asistieron todos los amigos de Gokú, el guerrero sayajin más fuerte del universo.

Al verlo, tan fuerte, tan fornido, tan varonil, su mente no pudo sacarlo de sus pensamientos más recónditos desde aquel instante.

Se obligó a controlar su impulso de hablar con alguien sobre ese asunto, incluso con sus padres. Nadie podría comprender lo que le pasaba.

En su tierna infancia conoció a Trunks, pero fue hasta ese día en que pudo empezar a verlo como lo que realmente es: un hombre.

Guardó ese sentimiento durante toda la estancia en la casa de campo. Cada vez que le tocaba a Trunks cortar la madera, ella era la primera en mirarlo desde lejos.

Levantar el hacha, golpear con ella la madera y partirla a la mitad. Adoraba que Trunks tuviera actitudes de humano y no de sayajin salvaje, como su madre bromeaba a veces al hablar de Goku y Vegeta.

Intentó olvidarlo, creyó que al dejar de verlo con el paso del tiempo podría dejar su atracción por él. Pero fue en vano, porque todo aumentó.

Fue hasta, pasados unos pocos meses, que fue correspondida en su amor por Trunks.

Sin embargo, estaba cometiendo un error y lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Trunks no era para ella, ella no era para Trunks.

Ambos le pertenecían a otra persona y lo que cometían a escondidas estaba mal.

Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla y cayó sobre la almohada. Sollozó ligeramente, pero se controló para no despertar a Trunks, que dormía plácidamente al lado de ella.

En lo más alejado de la ciudad, Trunks se encargó de comprar esa propiedad. Un pequeño apartamento donde ambos podían entregar sus cuerpos el uno al otro sin miedo a ser descubiertos.

Ya había tenido amoríos con Trunks tras haber confesado su amor, pero no podían estar juntos como sus espíritus lo deseaban. Obligatoriamente, debían estar ocultos como delincuentes.

Trunks no resistió y le dio la noticia del apartamento, lugar donde estaban ahora.

Lugar en el que comían, bebían, platicaban, hacían el amor como locos, se divertían como dos niños que no se preocupaban por el futuro.

Pero, cuando todo terminaba, la culpa aparecía para arruinar el momento mágico de la pasión.

Como ahora. Que no paraba de dar vueltas a lo que estaba haciendo.

Secó el sudor de su frente, humedecida por el calor proveniente tanto de la habitación como de su cuerpo femenino después de haberse fundido con su amado. Estaba cansada.

Lentamente, se levantó de la cama y caminó a la ventana sin importarle que estuviera desnuda.

Abrió un poco la cortina del lugar y observó la ciudad admirada por la belleza de ella en la noche oscura.

La luna dibujó en el suelo la silueta de su delgado cuerpecito y marcó unas sombras en los senos de ella.

Su mirada estaba perdida junto al abismo de sus emociones.

-¿No puedes dormir de nuevo?

Esa voz masculina y cautivadora la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Miró hacía su pareja, su verdadero amor.

Trunks descansaba en la cama sin levantarse, con sus orbes azules puestos en ella y una expresión neutral en el rostro.

-Es que tengo miedo.

Marron giró la cabeza hacia la ventana otra vez, ignorando a su querido para concentrarse en sus penas.

-Exageras mucho. Nadie sabe ni sospecha nada.

Pero Marron sabía que era una mentira.

-Tú y yo sabemos que nuestras vidas están atadas a otras personas.

Trunks tragó saliva ligeramente. Los dos estaban casados.

-Los engaños salen a la luz tarde o temprano. Por eso creo que en algún momento sabrán sobre nuestra relación.

Marron apretó sus manos formando puños con ellas.

Odiaba todo esto, detestaba tener que mentirle a su marido diciendo que trabajaba cuando eran mentiras. Aborrecía que Trunks dijera que como jefe de Capsule Corporation debía ir a trabajar a las afueras de la ciudad.

¿Cuánto tiempo resistiría? ¿Cuándo podría gozar de su amor con Trunks como otras parejas que se amaban?

¿Cuándo? Nunca. Mientras hubiera un papel indicando que estaban casados ambos.

Con paso seguro, Trunks se puso de pie y caminó a ella. Posó su mano en el hombro de la chica haciendo que ella se girara para mirarlo a los ojos.

¡Que brillo de orbes azules en medio de la luz lunar!

-Si lo nuestro se descubre, entonces olvidemos del mundo y hagamos lo que se tenga que hacer.

Marron abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin creer en las palabras de Trunks.

-¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?

-Cuando el momento llegué, no miraremos atrás y dejaremos todo lo que esté en nuestro alcance para irnos a donde nadie nos conozca.

La firmeza en su voz y la convicción con que hablaba, convencieron a Marron de que decía la verdad. Él no era un hombre mentiroso con ella.

-¡Trunks…eso es…!

-Si intentan hacerte daño yo acabaré con ellos. Si quieren impedir que estemos juntos, entonces nos alejaremos de ellos y viviremos como queramos. Aún si eso nos cuesta la ida al infierno.

Esas palabras, esas frases, se clavaron en el corazón de Marron como una estaca en el pecho de un vampiro.

Era la primera vez que Trunks hablaba con tanta pasión y convicción refiriéndose a un tema donde ella fuera el personaje principal.

¿Sería verdad? ¿Trunks daría lo que fuera por ella y su relación como ella lo haría?

-Trunks, ¿quieres estar conmigo verdaderamente?

Al oír aquello, los ojos de Trunks se achicaron y la miró con rudeza. La tomó por los hombros y la sacudió ligeramente.

-¿¡Cómo es posible que me preguntes eso!? Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti.

Marron se asustó y lo miró con espanto. Estaba conociendo cosas nuevas sobre Trunks. Un lado que le resultaba desconocido hasta el momento.

-¡He sido infiel a mi esposa y a mis principios sólo para poder estar contigo y me preguntas una tontería como esa!

-Lo siento.

Sólo pudo decir eso. La garganta no respondía como deseaba. Quería hablar más, pero sus cuerdas vocales estaban apagadas y secas.

Repentinamente, sintió unos labios posarse sobre los suyos con tal fiereza que casi creyó que sangraría.

La pasión y locura con que Trunks la besaba y la estrechaba en sus brazos era más destructora que la relación escondida que llevaban.

Al separarse, Marron fijó su mirada en él y lo vio respirar agresivamente.

-Jamás podría cambiar la pasión que me une a ti. Eres la única mujer que me satisface en todos los sentidos. No sólo físicamente, sino emocional y psicológicamente.

Marron no sabía qué era. Si se trataba de una confesión de amor, de una simple pasión pasajera o de algo más serio como pasar el resto de la vida juntos.

No entendía que era eso. Pero sí estaba segura de algo: era un deseo recíproco.

Entonces, ella también se unió al beso desenfrenado de segundos antes.

Pasando sus manos por todo el cuerpo de su hombre, mientras él hacía lo mismo con ella.

Sus cuerpos ya estaban desnudos, así que no había ninguna prenda para despojar de ellos.

Avanzaron a la cama y se tumbaron en ella mientras el calor los recorría como un incendio en su interior. Como una catastrófica y ardiente brasa que no mide a quien o que ataca; sólo lo hace por naturaleza propia.

Porque eso era su relación: un fuego ardoroso que consume todo a su paso sin dejar rastro de lo que fue antes un bello bosque o un campo de flores.

Lo que fuera que los mantuviera unidos no era importante, sólo el simple hecho de existir en el mundo del otro era lo que interesaba a esas dos almas apasionadas.

FIN

 **El primer fic que escribo con esta pareja tan amada por los fans.  
**


End file.
